


A gleam of hope

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan





	

We came that close to death, you and me. 

Sometimes I think so what, couldn’t be much worse than this living nightmare.

 

I didn’t choose to be a prostitute, but hell what am I supposed to do. 

My body is the only precious thing I have, it sells, pays the rent. Correction, could pay, ‘cause I’m busted.

 

When I was cuffed, you stood behind your partner. Saw that tall blond statue in the middle of the sex shop, thinking.

Eyes full of understanding, feeling unease.

I wondered why. What happened in your life that made you empathize with the dregs of society.

 

Alice once told me, Detective Hutchinson has a soft spot for hookers.

 

Now we sit in the interrogation room. After a long silence you asked, “how you doing sister Magda”.

The smile comes along with the honest question. Alice and others are right, a guardian angel prevented him from dying of the plague, and maybe it helped me too.

 

“Magda”, his hand touched mine.

“I need a fix, Hutch”.

 

His eyes squeeze and I suddenly know, you’ve been in the gutter too.

It gives me strength, you pulled out, maybe I can too. I clutch onto his hand.


End file.
